Worth It
by genievieve7
Summary: "Además, si un día te sientes inútil recuerda que golpeaste a la diosa del chakra en el rostro, y eso nadie te lo va a quitar nunca" KakaSaku One-shot


**¡Hola a todos! Sí, sé que no he actualizado "Blame it on Tumblr!", pero tienen que comprenderme, solo ha pasado una semana y no lograré escribir nada hasta que saque esta idea de mi cabeza.**

 **Estoy poniéndome al día con Naruto Shippuden (Aunque terminé de leer el manga el año pasado, así que no os preocupéis de que estoy desactualizada o algo así) y no pude evitar la avalancha de sentimientos.**

 **Pequeña historia de mi pareja favorita, porque la vida es injusta, Sakura no es lo suficientemente apreciada y yo merezco sacar mi frustración de alguna forma.**

* * *

Sakura trataba de evitarlos lo más que podía.

Al principio no fue tan evidente, cuando la guerra terminó toda Kanoha estaba sumergida en caos. La mayor parte de la aldea estaba destruída, la moral baja (ganar una guerra no disminuía el pesar de todas esas vidas perdidas) y organizarlos a todos para poner todo en marcha de nuevo era lento y cansado.

Así que cuando Sakura se sumergió en el hospital (sanando, reconstruyendo, organizando... evitandolos) nadie realmente le prestó atención, pero no podían culparlos. Todos tenían sus problemas, todos estaban ocupados, todos lidiaban con las consecuencias de la guerra de diferentes maneras, y si la manera de Sakura era pasar todo su tiempo encerrada en el hospital aislándose de los demás nadie le diría nada. Ya lo superaría y volvería a ser ella misma, eventualmente.

Pero no lo fue.

Cada vez era más difícil encontrarla en las calles, muchos menos con tiempo libre, ya no solía entrenar con el equipo 7 y ni hablar de salir a misiones con ellos. Los primeros meses no era muy difícil convencerla de acompañarlos, siempre cediendo con una sonrisa con el rostro y una mirada nostálgica que hablaba de lo mucho que los extrañaba, pero poco a poco iba rechazando más y más misiones con sus compañeros de equipo, siempre argumentando que no tenía tiempo o que la necesitaban en el hospital.

Había ocasiones esporádicas en donde la mirada dolida de Naruto y su cara suplicante eran suficientes para hacerla sentir culpable y ceder.

Es por eso que se encontraba en esta situación, bebiendo como si no hubiera mañana en un bar de mala muerte dentro del país de las olas mientras maldecía su suerte.

No es que la misión hubiera salido mal, pero claro que no, la misión había sido perfecta, demasiado perfecta a decir verdad. Les habían encomendado la tarea de rescatar a la hija de un rico e influyente comerciante que había sido secuestrada por ninjas renegados. Al principio se había negado profusamente a acompañarlos, pero un vistazo a los azules ojos tristes y llenos de lágrimas de Naruto fueron suficientes para ablandar su corazón y resignarse a decirle que sí (Curiosamente, las lágrimas desaparecieron inmediatamente después de que cedió).

Habían viajado a toda velocidad por varios días. Naruto era escandaloso y hablaba hasta por los codos mientras que Sasuke solo respondía con monosílabos o con frases breves de ser necesario (aunque sí le prestaba atención, todos saben que en una nueva relación amorosa como la de ellos escuchar a tu pareja y sus problemas es la base para una buena relación), Sai les dirigía sonrisas falsas y agregaba comentarios inadecuados cuando sentía que la ocasión lo ameritaba (se estaba volviendo mejor con las relaciones sociales, pero no lo suficiente) y Kakashi los ignoraba a todos mientras leía su adorado libro. Era una escena tan típica y tranquila que no por primera vez se preguntó por qué trataba de evitarlos. Y no por primera vez lo recordó momentos más tarde.

El primer recordatorio vino cuando cuando se toparon con el primer grupo de ninjas renegados, antes de siquiera poder ajustar sus guantes Naruto salió disparado a enfrentarlos, Sasuke sobre sus talones desenfundando su espada, Sai hizo rápidos movimientos dibujando unos gigantescos leones y noqueo a algunos más, mientras que Kakashi luchaba con otros cuantos sin despegar los ojos de su libro. Se quedó ahí, aturdida y un poco irritada de no alcanzar ni a luchar con al menos uno de los enemigos.

El segundo recordatorio lo tuvo cuando se pararon a crear una estrategia, se esforzó pensando en todas sus cualidades y debilidades como equipo, así como las del enemigo, pensó en todo para poder tener una estrategia sin fallas, solo para ser puesta de lado fácilmente con un "No, yo tengo algo mejor" de parte de Sasuke y ver todos sus planes reducidos a nada.

Pero el último recordatorio y la gota que derramó el vaso fue cuando lograron encontrar a la joven secuestrada; tenía algunas heridas, un brazo roto y sufría de deshidratación; así que sin pensarlo dos veces sus manos empezaron a emitir la particular luz verde que caracteriza al chakra curativo cuando Naruto colocó una mano en su hombro deteniendola, dándole una resplandeciente sonrisa dijo con entusiasmo "No te preocupes Sakura-chan, yo lo arreglo, de veras" y vio con incredulidad como con sus habilidades de Sabio regresaba a la chica a una perfecta salud.

Gruño mientras bebía su copa de sake de un solo trago.

Habían decidido parar a descansar en un pequeño hostal antes de seguir su viaje, sobre todo para darle oportunidad de descansar a la joven que acababan de rescatar. En cuanto se registraron Sakura no perdió tiempo para abandonarlos y encontrar un bar para ahogar sus penas. Ya había terminado su primera botella de sake e iba a la mitad de la segunda, había heredado muchas cosas de su maestra y el tomar para liberarse del estrés definitivamente era una de ellas, gracias a ella tenía una tolerancia al alcohol como la de un marinero. Pero también gracias a ella ahora tenía que gastar más para poder emborracharse.

Volvió a gruñir.

"Si sigues haciendo eso te van a salir arrugas muy pronto" Escuchó decir a una voz detrás de ella. Soltó un bufido de indignación

"No me preocupa, seguramente seguiré los pasos de Sishou, utilizaré el _Henge No Jutsu_ y seré joven y hermosa por siempre" Kakashi soltó una pequeña risa mientras se sentaba en el asiento disponible a su lado.

"También heredarás su amor por beber todo el tiempo, al parecer" Hizo unas cuantas señas al cantinero para que le trajeran una botella de sake a él también.

"Sólo cuando me siento miserable, lo cual es probablemente siempre" soltó una risita irónica "olvídelo, sí tomaré todo el tiempo" suspiró profundamente y se masajeo un poco las sienes.

"¿Por qué te sentirías miserable" El peliplata alzó su ceja mientras la miraba confundido (ahora que ya no escondía su ojo era más fácil descifrar sus expresiones). Sakura se congeló por unos segundos, realmente había soltado eso sin pensar y no pensó que le fuera a tomar importancia."¿Sakura? ¿Qué pasa?" Realmente no quería hablar del tema y que Kakashi se diera cuenta de lo amargada que estaba, de lo frustrada que se sentía y de lo egoísta que era. Pero el alcohol estaba empezando a tomar efecto y ella solo quería que alguien la escuchara, y Kakashi se estaba ofreciendo, una oportunidad única que no podía desaprovechar.

"Es algo irónico ¿no?" empezó con un toque de amargura en su voz "Cuando Sasuke abandonó la aldea, Naruto se fue a entrenar con Jiraiya y tú te fuiste a hacer lo que sea que hacías en ese tiempo, me juré que nunca más sería un estorbo, que ya no les vería sus espaldas, que me convertiría en alguien en que pudieran confiar y apoyarse, alguien indispensable que fuera parte vital del equipo y no sólo una espectadora" sacudió la cabeza y soltó una risa carente de alegría.

"Me esforcé tanto" dijo mientras fijaba su miraba en la nada "todos los días entrenaba hasta el cansancio, hasta el punto de casi desmayarme por falta de chakra; y cuando ya no tenía chakra y mis músculos dolían tanto que no me respondían, entonces estudiaba, me preparaba, hacia todo lo posible por estar cerca de ustedes, de sus habilidades" esta vez miró de reojo a Kakashi, quien tenía una expresión seria en su rostro, casi como si le tuviera lástima, sintió un pinchazo en su pecho porque sinceramente, lástima era lo último que quería que sintieran por ella

"Y mi esfuerzo tuvo sus frutos, llegó un momento en que realmente fui su igual, en que mis habilidades estaban a la par con las suyas y podía caminar junto a ustedes y no sólo verles las espaldas" Su tonó de voz cambio a un poco más entusiasmo "Durante la guerra… durante la guerra me sentía indispensable, la gente confiaba en mí y me necesitaban, era alguien en quien podían apoyarse y cuando luché junto a Naruto y Sasuke.. fue increíble, por fin me sentí digna de ser parte del equipo 7"

"Todo para que a los 5 minutos alguien les dijera que eran las reencarnaciones de guerreros antiguos y les diera unos puñeteros y mágicos súper poderes de la nada para ponerlos en una nueva categoría nivel Dios" soltó con amargura

"Sakura…" escuchó a Kakashi tratar de hablar a su lado, pero había comenzado a hablar y ya no podía callar, tenía que sacar de su pecho todo lo que estaba guardando desde hace tanto tiempo.

"Y cuando Naruto libró a Gai-sensei de una muerte segura, o cuando le devolvío su ojo" la incredulidad y el dolor se derrochaban por su voz "El ninjutsu médico era mi carta, algo que nadie en el equipo podía tocar, lo que me hacía diferente y en cierta manera única, algo con lo que podía ayudarles, se me daba tan natural que sentía que era mi destino, pero claro, de repente Naruto puede sanar a las personas al borde de la muerte con un solo toque" apretó fuertemente sus parpados para evitar que las lágrimas salieran, respirando lentamente para calmarse

"Sakura, tu sabes que eres una parte vital del equipo, nada funcionaria sin ti" La voz suave de Kakashi la sacó de sus pensamientos, lo miró con un poco de incredulidad

"Tú mismo pudiste comprobarlo hoy Kakashi, no hice nada en esta misión, nadie necesitó mi ayuda y todo lo manejaron perfectamente bien, es momento de aceptar que el equipo 7 nunca me necesitó, sólo soy un estorbo"

"¿Es por eso que los estas evitando? ¿Esa es la razón por la que ya no entrenas con nosotros y pones excusas para librarte de venir a misiones?" su voz sonaba cada vez más enojada "Ese es el montón de mierda más grande que he escuchado" Sakura lo miró con incredulidad, sintiendo una chispa de enojo también.

"No esperaba que lo entendieras, tú nunca te has sentido fuera de lugar, como si no pertenecieras, como si sólo fueras un estorbo"

"¿Y tú cómo sabes que nunca me he sentido así?"

"¡Por Kami! Eres el gran Ninja copia, el conocedor de mil jutsus, un genio entre los genios, todo te sale perfectamente bien a la primera, te graduaste de la Academia a las 5 años, te volviste Chunin a los 6 y Jonin a los 13, no puedes decir que alguna vez te sentiste inservible" terminó su discurso respirando agitadamente

"Y aun así" la interrumpió el peliplata con voz melancólica "no pude evitar sentirme inútil al ver a mis alumnos ir a luchar contra Madara, al verlos enfrentar a una diosa y no poder hacer nada para ayudarlos más que apoyarlos desde lejos" Sakura lo miró sorprendida

"Puede que ellos hayan recibido habilidades grandiosas por casualidades del destino, pero tienes que recordar que tú curaste a todos los batallones a la vez con tu habilidad, mantuviste a Naruto vivo cuando le quitaron a Kurama, salvaste a Sasuke cuando lo mandaron a otra dimensión" hizo una pausa mientras la miraba profundamente a los ojos "me salvaste a mí" Sakura se sonrojó un poco.

"Puede que tú no hayas obtenido poderes antiguos, pero has superado con creces a Tsunade, eres conocida por todas las naciones como la mejor médico de esta era, historias sobre tu fuerza sobrehumana y compasión se escuchan a donde quiera que vamos" sintió su cálida y grande mano colocarse sobre la suya y darle un pequeño apretón, pero no la retiró "Salvaste al mundo manteniéndolos a ellos a salvo, y fuiste toda tú, sin nada más que las habilidades que luchaste tanto por perfeccionar, eso en mis libros es digno de admirar y presumir" sus callosos y fuertes dedos empezaron a dibujar círculos tranquilizadores en la palma de su mano, de pronto Kakashi soltó una risa divertida

"Además, si un día te sientes inútil, recuerda que golpeaste a la diosa del chakra en el rostro, y eso nadie te lo va a quitar nunca" El rostro de Sakura se iluminó mientras soltaba una corta carcajada, cuando se calmó entrelazó sus dedos con los de su ex-sensei y se paró de donde estaba sentada para acercase a él y esconder su rostro en su pecho.

"Muchas gracias Kakashi, siempre llegas a rescatarme en mis momentos de desesperación" inhaló profundamente viéndose rodeada de su adictiva fragancia y soltó un suspiro contento. Kakashi le tomo el rostro delicadamente provocando que lo mirara

"¿Por qué nunca antes me contaste de cómo te sentías?" le preguntó un poco dolido mientras acariciaba su suave rostro

"Porque acabábamos de empezar nuestra relación" un ligero sonrojo se asomó en su rostro "y no quería que pensaras que era una celosa egoísta" El peliplata le rodeo la cintura con sus fuertes brazos y pego su frente con la ella, mientras la miraba tiernamente

"Nunca pensaría algo así de ti, lo que sientes es importante para mí y lo sabes" Sakura le acarició el rostro mientras bajaba su máscara lentamente

"Muchas gracias mi príncipe de plateados cabellos" soltó una pequeña risa mientras se acercaba cada vez más a sus labios

"Gracias a ti, mi hermosa heroína de cabellos rosados, por salvar el mundo entero" terminó el ninja copia mientras sellaba sus labios en un tierno beso.

Esa fue la última conversación de la noche, de todas formas, había cosas mucho más interesantes por hacer.

* * *

 **¡FINALMENTE!, este fic es básicamente todas mis quejas del final de Naruto, se siente tan bien liberarse de todo esto. Sé que generalmente escribo cosas dentro género cómico, pero quería quejarme amargamente y que Kakashi y Sakura tuvieran un tierno momento.**

 **Muchas gracias por leer, y agradezco todos los comentarios que quieran hacer.**

 **P.D: Saben que tengo una historia llena de one-shots AkatSaku, no me importaría si se dan una vuelta por ahí.**


End file.
